Forsaken
by indianroyal
Summary: Teilleo's battered heart learning to trust and love the BTS boys again.
1. Chapter 1

There she stood staring up at the large pillars, vaulted roof, brick, mortar, and stained glass windows; everything exactly as it had been, only now it was over flowing with the sound of people shouting, laughter echoing, slamming doors, and screeching chalk on chalk boards. Disorienting her, she'd never imagined coming back to see her home used as a university. This had to be some cruel joke the gods decided to play on her while she'd hidden herself away like the coward she was.

"Look out!" A deep voice called behind her, but it was too late. The young man had come crashing down rather harshly right at her feet. Looking down at the strange haired young man, she was taken away by his beauty. He was a slender man, his tanned skin glowing in the morning sun contrasting drastically with his blonde almost white hair. His black jeans hugging his legs and showing everything off, he wore an oversized white button up shirt with thin black stripes running vertically, a red and black blazer hanging off his shoulders. He looked up at her with wide crystal blue eyes, his thick lashes leaving dramatic shadows cast along his prominent cheekbones, his thick rose pink lips pulling up into a smirk as he looked into her eyes. Pushing himself into a sitting position he lazily rolled his head back to look at her better; his sharp jaw on display, along with the unblemished skin no mortal could ever posses. "Hello, I'm Kim Taehyung." He said, that same deep voice called to her, sending a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. Slowly standing to his full height he then bowed to her. She couldn't help but wonder just how his voice could possibly be that deep, it didn't match the smirk nor did it match his thin frame.

Returning the gesture she stood, analyzing the young man, taking in his features, feeling that same pinch of familiarity and longing she'd felt when looking at the castle a few minutes ago. There was something about this strange man that made her feel safe. Comfort radiated from his thin frame. Cocking his head to the side, allowing his thick blonde locks to fall into his eyes. His smirk fading turning into an excited smile. A glint in his crystal blue eyes making his whole face take on a childlike expression. He was truly beautiful.

"You're her!" He exclaimed, rather loudly, drawing the attention of a few students passing by, only to shake their heads and continue on their way once realizing who it was. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs leading to the large cherry wood doors that were left open to allow students access. He was silent the whole way, not that she minded it had been a few years since she'd spoken with anyone other than her loyal servants. However, his large warm hand wrapped around her delicate wrist made her feel at home, like this was a regular occurrence for them. Giving her a strange feeling, she didn't know this man and yet she was allowing him to not only touch her, but drag her into the castle she had sworn to never come near again.

Leading her up a second set of stairs to see the entryway of the castle. It had been modernized, tables scattered throughout, with chandeliers holding florescent lights instead of candles, the burgundy curtains left open to let in the light from the beautiful spring day outside, clear glass windows showing off the woods surrounding them. Her heart clenched painfully at the sight of her safe space now turned into something so easily accessible. People were milling around the corridors holding books or wearing backpacks. There were quite a few people leaning against the walls talking to each other, adding to the chaos surrounding her. Her eyes seemed to gravitate towards the grand staircase that used to be carpeted, now they were covered in a horrible looking tile, more than likely it was easier to clean, the west wing held more chatter, where as to the east she didn't see many people, assuming that's were most of the teachers offices were.

Memories of chasing her nephew through those hallways, hearing her brother shouting at her for riling up his child again. Her father walking with her to bed as she talked to him about her fears of the future and giving her the best advice. Seeing her mother's smiling face as she walked out of the library with a large tome under her arm. Seeing _him_ walk out of his room, his loose shirt hanging from his broad shoulders, the thin wool pants he wore hanging off his hips precariously, running a hand through his thick chocolate brown locks as the candles flickered above him; making her heart flutter as he smiled at her in that way he only did for her. Hearing that angelic voice drift up through the corridors from the music room as her friend played the piano expertly. Watching her brothers race through the halls shouting and laughing as they played. Hearing her mother's laugh tinkling through to her room as she sat in front of her mirror getting ready for bed. Guilt and heartache found her again, threatening to drown her as she walked the familiar halls. The man holding her wrist stopped suddenly causing her to gently run into his back. He let out an amused chuckle before pointing up to the large portrait of a woman stood tall at the top of her once grand staircase.

The woman stood tall and strong, her once beautiful face twisted into an expression of rage, distorting her caring nature. She stood barefoot on the jagged rocks, wind blowing around her with waves crashing dramatically behind her, the dark blues and golds bringing out the glowing celadon green of her eyes, her dark complexion accented by the colors surrounding her. She wore a dress of pure silk, clinging to her curves, the top was a mixture of dark greens, blues, and deep reds; the ruffled dark blue skirt blowing around her thin legs showing a small amount of her thin brown legs. A knife held above her head, glinting in the light to show just how sharp it really was. Her black hair billowing around her, adding to the effect. She looked like an angel sent from heaven to avenge the injustices done to her people. She was magnificently beautiful and yet something to be feared.

Without saying a word she felt herself step closer to the portrait, her delicate fingers reaching out for the painting. Her eyes flashing silver as memories of her past threatened to overtake her. The lights around her flickering dangerously as the wind outside began to pick up, thunder crackling overhead. Memories of that fateful day playing out in her mind, the screams of her people, the smell of burning wood and blood hanging in the air, her powers were uncontrollable as she watched her family die before her and she was powerless to stop it-

"Shut the damn doors!" A voice bellowed from her right, drawing her out of the past and back into the mess she was making. As suddenly as the storm started it finished, leaving students running around trying to pick up the things scattered throughout the entrance hall. Turning her head slightly she saw a man she'd hoped died all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

He was much taller than she remembered, his strange dark gray eyes standing out under his large circular glasses perched on the end of his button nose, the gold rims accenting his pale face. Thick heart shaped lips pursing out drawing more attention to his handsome features. His tall lean body still in excellent shape, broad shoulders hunched a bit with age. He wore an expensive, red, silk, button down shirt and a pair of loose black slacks. He ran a large hand through his hair, dark eyes taking in the people around him. He looked around the students with such care and devotion, it made her sick. The last time she'd seen him his hair had been an inky black that added to his pale features, however his hair was now a faded orange that settled around his face, framing the plains of his face perfectly. Showing off his perfect pale skin, his long eye lashes still clearly seen through the lens of his glasses, his thick lips pulling into a gentle smile.

He looked delicate and feminine but she knew better. She knew what those kind gray eyes looked like devoid of any emotion, how those full pink lips appeared when pulled into a snarl, that gentle and caring voice cutting her deeper than any knife ever could. She remembers just what this man was capable of, his face along with three others haunted her memories every waking second.

As if sensing her discomfort, Taehyung stepped in front of her. Using his taller frame to shield her from the man's view. His hand finding her wrist and pushing her back carefully, turning so that the man only saw his back. Leading her down several corridors, taking a few turns just in case they were being followed, and out a door, back outside the castle. Only this time ending up in the back gardens, now housing a large glass structure, thick fog clinging to the glass and keeping her eyes from viewing the plants that no doubt found shelter there. Walking a few paces then taking an unexpected left, he checked behind them before muttering something under his breath as the air in front of him began to warp. Pulling her through the shimmering curtain that fell behind them leaving them in a completely different world.

There stood the carcass of her castle, the tall brick walls crumbling with age, charred black, and covered by vines and trees. The once proud family crest engraved on the stones long since eroded by rain and neglect. Nothing of the home from her childhood left. The steps leading up to the gaping hole where the once cherry red door stood cracked, weeds and greenery growing through the now frail thick gray and black stone. Trees lending shade giving the scene in front of her a ghostly feel. Reminding her just how alone she truly is, how much she lost just because she thought she was in love.

"You are her," That deep voice pierced through her thoughts. "aren't you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. His voice full of accusations yet his eyes were curious, looking down at her as if she were a complex puzzle he was determined to solve. So many things were swirling around her head. She didn't know which thought to attend to first. So instead she just stared back at the young man. "You have the same powers as her, you're the same age, you look just like I remember. Hell you even have the same scar on your cheek." He stated, letting his tan finger trace his own cheek, next to his plump pink lips; as if he were afraid she was unaware of the scar she'd been left all those centuries ago. "Kim Teilleo." He said bowing down to a full ninety degrees, his tone changing to something more formal. "It has been years since I first laid eyes on you." He whispered taking a cautious step forward, but she stood frozen. Her heart hammering away against her chest as she tried to find something, anything for her mind to cling to. She felt as if her brain were left back in that strange reality with Kim Seokjin looking so caring and young. "I have been waiting for you. We all have." He said, pulling her from the all consuming emptiness as he wrapped his long arms around her thin frame. She couldn't help but melt into his warmth, finding comfort in this familiar stranger.

"TAETAE!" That same voice bellowed behind them. "Tae-ah, I know you're in there. I saw you walking out here earlier. Come out. Your brother will have my head if you catch a cold." He called in a playful manner.

Pulling back she looked at the young man in front of her. Her brain finally catching on something, the last time she'd seen this young man he was a small, dark haired, frail boy. His thin frame ghostly pale, dark eyes in a constant state of blood shot red, bones showing under his skin that was stretched too tight, lips cracked and dry. Body and movents weak and clumsy. He'd had difficulty keeping up with the other children so his affinity for knowledge had led him to her library where they could discuss the wonders this universe held, he was her greatest memory, her biggest regret.

Tears filled her eyes as she cupped his face, looking into his eyes and finding _her_ Taehyung in those deep orbs. Her heart seemed to grow as she took in the handsome, kind, and strong young man he'd become.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing those beautiful eyes he leaned into her touch, a content smile pulling at his lips, blonde hair falling back into his youthful face. Opening his eyes to stare back down at her she found only love in his eyes. "Teilllo." He said again, wrapping his strong arms around her thin frame yet again, burying his face in her neck letting a few sobs escape him. "I thought you died." He whispered, deep voice cracking as he held her tight. "I searched for you, but I never found you." He cried out, seeking comfort from her as she did the same to him.

"Oh my little monkey." She said, wrapping her thin tan arms around him, her left hand gently ran through his bright hair. He seemed to shrink in her arms, his face hiding in the crook of her neck while his whole body was wracked with broken sobs, causing her own heart to break. Realizing that maybe her heart wasn't the only one that got broken by _his_ actions.

"Please don't leave." He whispered his voice was desperate and fragile as he continued to cry. Reminding her of the weak child he had been all those centuries ago.

Letting out a breathy laugh she just continued to hold him stroking his hair. She couldn't bring herself to lie, "Monkey." She cooed softly, "You know I love you but this old lady needs to sit down." She joked feeling him chuckle against her shoulder. "Come." Leading him by the hand to the decrepit carcass. Walking up the cracked and broken steps, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at what was left of the place she called home. Weeds had grown through the cement, the navy and gold ornate rug in her entryway no longer there, the thick burgundy velvet curtains moldy, thick with grime, charred, and smoked coated; broken glass covered the floor along with the grand chandelier demolished across the floor, the once elegant stained glass windows scattered in unidentifiable shapes on the floors. Looking up she saw the blue sky, gaping holes and imperfect ceiling staring back at her. Sobs threatening to force themselves out the more she looked around the destruction. Surprised when there were no wooden beams, nor archways the further they walked, emptiness surrounded them, weeds, dirt, and glass littered the ground reminding her of the once magnificent castle. Feeling as though her heart were weighing her down she sank to her knees, pulling Taehyung with her. However she refused to the let her tears fall, grabbing the young man to give him into a fierce and protective hug.

"TaeTae!" a new voice called, forcing the two apart. Looking at her with his deceptively innocent blue eyes, as if asking if she were okay. Gesturing with her head, a small smile on her face.

"I'll leave first." He said softly. Smiling at her with that same rectangular smile from centuries before. Getting up so he could run back to the campus calling in a beautiful singsong voice "Jiminie" as he went. Bringing a real smile to her face.

"Ah, that monkey." She whispered to herself, the smile quickly falling. Staying where she was letting the coldness seep into her bones, allowing the darkness in her heart to escape into the open air around her.

Clouds formed in the sky overhead, thunder and lightning crackling. The air dropping to 30 Celcius, the spring day gone as a storm overtook it. Rain began to fall, gelid winds picking up. Her black hair whipping over her face, her eyes turning a dangerous black consuming the whites and leaving her with nothing but darkness. Her shattered heart freezing over with nothing, leaving her feeling empty once again. Movement caught her eye, flicking her eyes toward the silhouette.

She could make out the broad shoulders, thin waist, and lean figure. His dark hair blending in with the shadows around him, his pale skin standing out in the dilapidated building. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, skin tight pants, and boots; the dark colors helping him blend in with the shadows around him. Silently walking towards her, his footsteps muffled by the overgrown weeds, his hands shoved into his pockets. He walked slowly, but confidently. When he was 3 meters away, she sent a bolt of lightning, causing his casual stride stop. "What business do you have?" She asked, her tone coming out void, her eyes still the all consuming flat black; not reflecting any light.

"I should ask you that, you are in my families home after all." He responded. She was taken aback by how young he sounded. His voice, although deep, held a childish tone. His deep eyes an alluring dark that seemed to suck her in.

Letting out a laugh vacant of any warmth or joy, "Child you have no right to claim this land as your own." she responded. There was an edge to her tone that sent a shiver through the young man, causing her to smirk.

Taking a step closer so he stood in the light of a broken window she could finally make out his facial features. He was indeed young, his innocence and youth displayed in his unwrinkled face, eyes still holding the light that had long since left her, slender limbs hidden beneath the ragged clothing he wore. She couldn't deny he was handsome, his raven hair falling over his forehead, full lips a bright cherry red parted to show off his front teeth, thick lashes bringing attention to his brown doe eyes. He had a strong jawline, long unblemished neck, he had several moles scattered over his handsome young face. Tilting his head to the left, allowing his fringe to fall over his eyes, hiding both his eyebrows making him look younger, one silver earring dangling while the other rested against his skin.

"My name is Jeon Jeongguk." he said with a slight bow, refusing to take his eyes off the intruder. "Who are you?" He asked eyes narrowing while his hair flashed a violent red. Thunder crashing loudly around them with a blinding light flashing behind him, making him appear menacing.

"Jeongguk?" She questioned, the black of her eyes receding being replaced with a warm brown. Her tense shoulders falling lax, her body sinking into itself. Her mind began working quick, she'd heard that name twice before, it was the reason she'd come back. "Who is your grandfather child?" She asked, her voice coming out soft her hands coming out to show she meant no harm.

"I'm not a child, you're no older than I." He said, a pout forming on his lips. She felt her heart melt, that face reminding her of Taehyung. "My grandfather's name is Chalseu. He was the caretaker of this land, he left me in charge when he died." He said confidently, puffing out his chest and trying to appear menacing by making himself bigger.


End file.
